


What-If

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drowning, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: What if Kim died? What if Jason died?





	1. Kim's Death

They all struggled as the ropes constricted around them. Five teenagers with attitudes, attitudes that got them into this mess. Arrogance, a shaky new friendship betwixt five youths against a former ranger turned witch. She was also a bitch of a witch. Her cackle was annoying and her staff stopped at Billy.

“One of you must die before I go gather my Zeo Crystal. But who shall it be?” Rita said.

She paced back and forth, tapping each ranger. If she could read minds she must be doing it now. Or she was just toying with them. She spoke in a strange language and it sounded sing song-y. _She’s playing eenie-meenie miny-mo,_ Jason thought. She began to bounce between Jason and Kimberly, she must sense something.

Jason and Kimberly shared looks, so much unsaid. He wanted her to know he always admired her. Especially their first day in detention. She had cut her hair and the way she walked into that room, she looked ethereal. His breathing became harsh, _take me Rita and not her!_ Jason hoped his thoughts could get into Rita’s evil brain. _Pick me! PICK ME YOU GREE FU-_

**ZWAAAAAP!**

Jason flinched with the noise, he heard gasps and screams. He thought he had been hit, he looked around still in shock. He did a head count, _Trini, Zack, Billy, and… No! Not her! ME! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!_

“IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!” Jason screamed as he fell, the ropes untied as Rita sauntered off.

Everyone without a beat grabbed for her rope and pulled, the air bubbles had stopped by the time they were set loose. But Jason had been so focused on how he should have been the sacrifice. As she got pulled up she was limp, he bent down and felt no breath. He laid her out and tried to remember his CPR training. He was shaking but after fifteen hours of classes and certification he propped her head. He bent down, breathed into her and then went to push down on her chest.

“Come back Kim, I was supposed to die and Zordon would save Earth. I can’t do this,” he mumbled as he did CPR.

Trini grabbed his shoulder, he almost elbowed her. But his arms didn’t jerk but he turned to see the solemn Trini. Her brave face quickly broke with a well of tears but she manages to speak.

“Jay, she is gone. But maybe… maybe Zordon can do something. He’s an alien right? Maybe he has some voodoo shit,” she said as she wiped tears away.

“Pick her up,” Billy and Zack said like they were twins and Jason lifted her up.

The others quickly helped him. But he was stubborn and nearly carried her the whole fuckin’ way. It was then that he let go of his notion to do it all by himself. He had three other friends to help him. He was not Artlus, he let his friends brace the burden equally.

> {Insert the whole Zordon scene we know and love but Billy is alive, Kim is dead. Jason is maybe a bit angrier but keeping calm. Then she returns and we resume my fic.}

“Zordon? Zordon where are you?” Alpha Five cried out.

The ship was almost as dark as it was when they found it. They looked around, all of them confused. The Morphin’ Gride stopped glowing blue and returned to normal, Zordon’s face returned. He looked sullen but confused. Jason heard a loud gag that became a cough. Everyone turned to see water being spat from Kim’s mouth. She coughed more and her color had returned. She was gasping for breath.

“Kim!” he said as he slid next to her, he grabbed her. “Welcome back.”

“Did I die?” she asked.

“No,” Zack said.

“Yes,” Billy said.

“Come on, we need to save Angel Grove,” Kim said.

Jason wanted to be selfish; he wanted to just tell her everything. But they had a job to do; he stood up and helped her. He looked over to the other rangers. All with determined looks on their faces. Even the newly resurrected Kim.

“It’s Morphin’ Time!” Jason said, trying to rally them.


	2. Jason's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason dies instead of Billy.

They all struggled as the ropes constricted around them. Five teenagers with attitudes, attitudes that got them into this mess. Arrogance, a shaky new friendship betwixt five youths against a former ranger turned witch. She was also a bitch of a witch. Her cackle was annoying and her staff stopped at Trini.

“One of you must die before I go gather my Zeo Crystal. But who shall it be?” Rita said.

Kimberly was looking to her friends, she was confused and afraid. She clenched her teeth to bottle the fear. Maybe Rita was just toying with them. She was doing a real good fuckin’ job at tormenting them. She hated feeling weak or like she was in distress. She looked to Trini who looked guilty and then to Billy who looked sad after saying the location of the Krispy Kream.

Kim had a bad feeling Billy would be killed, he was the glue of the group. He was always so kind and loyal. What if it was Trini or Zack? She would be devastated by anyone but then she looked to see the gold wand pointed at Jason and Rita had finished her alien rhyme. _No, he’s the leader, he’s my friend. Jason Scott doesn’t die! Not Jason!_ She thought and then…

**ZWAAAAAP!**

There was a splash, Jason fought and she watched as the furious bubbles stopped after slowing. Kim started screaming in anger, the anger brought tears of rage. She wanted to tear Rita apart. Jason was kind, caring and gentle. She thought back to the bedroom when she said she wanted to kiss him. But he had been a gentleman.

“NO! How dare you!” she threatened.

The group fell and they all tried to pull Jason out. Even though they had a feeling he was dead. If they couldn’t save him he would get a proper burial. He would not be fish food, the whole group felt lost. None of them knew CPR, none knew how to see if he was alive. Trini bent down while Kim held him.

“Kim,” Trini said, her voice cracked. “He’s dead.”

“No! Zordon will bring him back. Billy Zack take his arms. Trini and I will take his legs.”

Kim quickly took the leadership role, as the group lifted their leader she whimpered. Kim realized she could never tell Jason how sweet he was. She could never express how she felt. He was the only guy that didn’t objectify her or treat her like a prize. She had given him a chance and he passed the baton to her.

The group had to stop a few times. Billy didn’t seem to understand it. Not because of how he was but because a person like Jason usually lived. Billy thought Jason would have morphed and saved them and they would then all morph and defeat Rita. Zack was quit and Trini looked lost. Jason had been like her big brother. He was protective of the group and Kim was sure that Jason if he became a ghost and spoke with them would say he was meant to die.

> {Insert the whole Zordon scene we know and love but Billy is alive, Jason is dead.  Then he returns and we resume my fic.}

“Zordon? Zordon where are you?” Alpha Five cried out.

The ship was almost as dark as it was when they found it. They looked around, all of them confused. The Morphin’ Gride stopped glowing blue and returned to normal, Zordon’s face returned. He looked sullen but confused. Coughing echoed throughout the ship. Kim looked to see Jason spitting up water.

“Jason!” she cried out as she ran over to him.

“Did I die?” he said between coughs.

“No,” Billy said.

“Yes,” Trini said at the same time.

“Zordon? Why didn’t you come back?” Jason asked weakly.

“You are the Red Ranger Jason, not me.” Zordon said and he had a wry smile. “Go Power Rangers, you have a planet to defend.”

Jason got up, Kimberly was holding him. He tried his best not to blush. He had so much he wanted to say.

“It’s Morphin’ Time!” Jason said, trying to rally them.


End file.
